Hack GU Reversal
by rst64tlc
Summary: Takes place a month after the events of Vol.3, while entering a new lost ground, Alkaid unintentionally releases a new set of 8 Phases. While finding them, Alkaid, Haseo and Atoil were sent back into the past. A time fic, Alkaid X Haseo X Atoli
1. Login 1: Planning of the Dark

**.hack/GU-Reversal**

Summary: Takes place a month after Vol. 3, while entering a new lost ground, Alkaid unintentionally released the Shadow Epitaphs. While finding them, Haseo and co. were sent back into the past. Watch as they struggle against the changes of the past. AlkaidxHaseoxAtoli

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Avatar speech"**

'_**Avatar thoughts'**_

**-Avatar telepathy-**

Login 1: Prologue/Planning of the Dark

(In an unknown area)

Within this area, the area itself was only two circular platforms floating in an endless space. The smaller one with a Chaos gate in the middle with a bridge connected to another platform that was three times bigger than the first. In contrast to the first, the bigger platform had giant stained-glass mural imbedded on the ground and surrounded by eight alters, each with a stone tablet imbedded. Floating above each one of them were transparent orbs with different colored burning flames inside them. Within the middle of the mural was a stone sword with a blue aura around it.

A lone figure in a black robe and a hood over its head slowly walked over to the sword and placed her left hand on the left hilt of the sword, then chanted words in a language unrecognized to man. The flame within the orbs suddenly burned with intense heat, until they took form of disembodied spirits. Looking around to see all eight flames were lit, the figure spoke.

"So finally after all this time searching, I've finally found it, the Shadow Epitaphs, to think they been imprisoned in these stones for all this time."

Then each of the spirit's eyes shined as they looked at the figure in confusion. When the figure looked at each of the spirits started into a set of different colors. The first spirit was black with red eyes, the second was white with green eyes, the third was dark green with yellow eyes, the fourth was yellow with violet eyes, the fifth was orange with blue eyes, the sixth was violet with white eyes, and the seventh was red with black eyes while the last spirit was blue with orange eyes. It was then the first spoken.

"**Who are you and why did you awakened us from our slumber?"** The figure shook its head.

"My, my, no thank you to the person who just granted your freedom, Skeipth." This not only made the now named spirit, Skeipth's eyes widen, but earned the figure narrowed eyes directing toward her.

"**How did you know Skeipth's name and what the hell do you mean freedom, we're trapped in these accursed stone for who knows how long?"** one of the other spirits said.

"Oh, did I say freedom, my bad I meant to say partly free," this, however earned it an annoyed looks from all the spirits.

"**Human, you WILL answer our questions when spoken now, who are you and why the hell did you awaken us."** Another spirit already started getting annoyed by the figure's antics.

The figure simply raised its finger, "My name doesn't concern nor matters now, what does however, is that I came here to release the eight shadow phases from your prison"

An eerie silence soon followed as each of the eight was deep in thought.

"**Can you wait a moment?"**

"By all means go ahead." At that response, the spirits returned to their receptive stone.

**-Something not right here, this person knew exactly who Skeipth was and know the shadow phases.-**

**-Yes, this person has a very anonymous aura around him.-**

**-Who cares, if he willing to free us, then we should accept his offer.-**

**-Shut it, we don't even know who this guy's is let alone what the hell his intention **_**for**_** releasing us is.-**

**-He has a point; this person seems to know very much about us…maybe a little too much.-**

**-Well I say we refuse whatever offer he…-**

**-Let accept her offer. - **This made the other seven look at him.

**-Do you have any good reason for this, Gorres?-**

**-Yes actually, this women's aura, it's very similar to Skeipth's energy and I think her offer might prove to be beneficial.-**

**-how beneficial, exactly?-**

Gorres simply sent a mental note to the others and what they saw hear made them smirk.

**-Oh, I get it now.-**

**-Good, now I think we shouldn't keep our guest waiting. -** At this, they return their attention to woman, who was currently sitting Indian style on the ground.

"**We're back"**

"So it seems." The figure said while standing.

"**I do have one question though"**

"Name it,"

"**How exactly you knew about this place, not even those people know of this place?" **The female of the eight spoken.

"I'll explain that after you're released."

"**Fine… but how do you tend to release us, we need two chosen ones."**

"**There're not many chosen one now then did nearly a year ago."** This made the others grunt themselves.

"Oh I know and I already found another chosen one and she still plays the game." This caught all the spirits attention except one.

"**Hmph, girls are weak"** the green spirit said.

"**Shut it, Magrus"** everybody said simultaneously.

"**So who is she?"**

"I could tell you." The women said

"**Yes, yes, go on."**

"…or I could just show you." The figure raised her spell book in her left hand and chanted a few indescribable words while moving her right in front of her. A few seconds later, an orb appeared in it then floated towards the middle of the platform. The orb then enlarges four feet then showed an image on a red haired in a battle kimono with a fan on her holding a pair of Honeysuckles.

"**Is she the one you were talking about?"**

"Yes, she is the one who will help release you."

"**Help? I though you said you can release us"**

"I can but I need help. Before I can do _anything,_ I need this girl here and I already have a plan to lure her here. But…"

"**But?"**

"I want Skeipth to do something for me in return after your release."

"…**and that would be?"** The woman walked over to Skeipth and whispered something to her. Skeipth's eyes widen in shock near the end then grinned.

"**Do you realize what you asking right?"**

"I know what you can do."

"…**and you know what happen to your real body if this is done, right?"**

"I'm perfectly aware of the side affects, besides…the living flesh poses a hindrance anyways."

"**What the hell are you talking about?"** The green spirit asked annoyed.

"Nothing that concern you, Magrus." The Skeipth said.

'_**Damn Skeipth.'**_

"Well everyone, I told Skeipth the plan, all we need to do is follow the plan _exactly_ and everything will be fine." The figure proclaimed as she began walking toward the Chaos gate.

"**Where the hell are you going?"**

The figure stopped in response, "To start the plan of course." then logged out of the World. The others looked over towards Skeipth.

"**Do you guys think he'll be back?" **the yellow asked.

"**She will; she and that girl will release us."**

"**By the way Gorres, you kept calling the guy 'she', any reason for that?" **Magrus asked.

"**That because that 'guy' you refer to is a woman."**

It took a few seconds to register in his mind until he mentally replied, _**'WTF.'**_

"**Ok… so Skeipth what's the plan was?"** Magrus asked. If they had a face they would all see Skeipth's devilish grin.

"**You guys are going to love this, her plan is…"**

(Elsewhere in the real world)

'Pong'

"Hm, an e-mail?" the girl looked at her digital clock. It read 4:38 am.

"Who would be e-mailing me at this hour?" She walked over to her computer and started up ALTIMIT Mine OS. She went to her E-mail and had one new message.

_Sender: __CC Corp_

_Subject: Limited Time Quest_

_Thank you for your regular patronage of The World._

_Congratulation, out of the millions of players playing 'The World R: 2' y__ou have been chosen for a special quest known as: 'Return of the S-Epitaph'_

_This exclusive quest is a one-__time only event and only to the selected player who has received this e-mail. To official start this quest, first go to:_

_Sigma: Hidden Forbidden Black Seal _

_There should be a PC__ waiting near the center of the platform near a sword._

_P.S. You cannot tell anyone of this event otherwise the quest will be invalid and given to another player and __you MUST do this quest alone._

_The prize: Well...let's just say, it will be a life changing event._

_--_

_If you are not sure__ why you received this email, please contact our customer center. We apologize for the inconvenience._

"An exclusive quest for the chosen player? ... Sweet!! I'll go in the morning." And that, she turn her PC off and went to bed, unknowing of the true meaning of those words or the danger she'll soon get involved in.

Finally, Login: 1 is done. This _is_ my first .hack/G.U. fanfic so they maybe a few mistakes, so no flames please. And because I'm doing two or more fanfics at once, there's going to be a delay in new chapters and I apologize for the lack of updates.

And now time for chapter facts:

Chapter facts are Author's shared info of the current chapter.

Sigma: Hidden Forbidden Black Seal leads to 'The Black Space Void Temple'

3rd word: Black Seal is a Lv. +3, Dark elemental word with Lv. +5 items.


	2. Login 2: Release

**.Hack GU Reversal**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING"

-Host talking-

**-Avatar speech-**

_**-Avatar thoughts-**_

Login 2: Release

(Dual City Breg Epona)

A familiar ring of azure light surrounded a PC as she logged onto 'The World'. This PC's name was Alkaid. The former Demon palace empress stretched her arm out as she took in the air around her, despite being in a MMORPG.

'The event doesn't start until I go to Sigma: Hidden Forbidden Black Seal at noon. Maybe I'll go to shopping to prepare.' She thought as she went into the elevator.

A few seconds later, exit it, she traveled through the crowd of passing PCs, chatting away about forming guilds, weapons, the basic things done on an online game. When she came near the Item shop she saw her crush, Haseo and her rival for his affection, Atoli.

"Hey Haseo, Atoli how you two doing?"

Both the Adept Rouge and Harvest Cleric turned toward their Twin Swords companion, "Alkaid, hi."

"It's been awhile." Atoli replied cheerful.

"It has, so what have you two been doing?" Alkaid asked.

"Well, we manage to convince a few PKers to stop PKing, help Zelkova and Kaede finished rebuilding Moon Tree and Canard got some few new members." Haseo explained.

"It was really fun, since Canard and Moon Tree made a Guild Alliance to help support each other." Atoli replied.

"I've heard… Canard really has come a long way since it became an official guild." Alkaid exclaimed.

"Yeah it sure has." Haseo said remembering the good times.

"So Alkaid, do you want to go on an adventure with us, we've heard a rumor that there's a rare twin swords weapon." Atoli asked.

Alkaid was about to answer when she remembered why she came here.

"Sorry, I can't today I've got something else to do, but maybe tomorrow." She told them.

"(sigh) that ok, I guess we need to invite someone else then." Haseo said.

"Well I hope you finish your things, Alkaid." Atoli said.

"Thanks guys," she said as she bought the last item she needed.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." She said as she started running towards the chaos gate.

"I wonder what she needed to do." Atoli asked Haseo.

"I don't know, but its best that she handles it, it could be one of her personal things."

"I guess you're right." Atoli replied as they headed towards the Market district.

'_Still… why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to Alkaid?'_ Haseo thought.

**-Uuuuuaaaaaaahhhh is my host worried about a certain red-haired twin swords-**

-Shut it, Skeith and she has a name.-

**-I know that and I say you should go out with the feisty…-**

-Shut the hell up.-

**-There's really no point in trying to convince me otherwise I can read your mind like a book, you like that girl.-**

-Don't you every shut up and beside I like Atoli.-

**-…and Alkaid and no I don't-**

**-How about you take her to a field then…-**

- SHUT THE HELL UP SKEITH- Haseo screamed as he tightens his fist and slammed his foot down.

"…Umm, Haseo…"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just Skeith doing his daily routine of endless mental taunting." Haseo joked.

"OK" she said slowly.

-Does Skeith like to annoy people?-

**-All the time milady, all the time.-**

(With Alkaid)

When Alkaid exited the elevator, she near the edge of the save shop's frames and slammed her left fist against the wall, cracking it.

"Damnit, I really want to go with them… if only that last e-mail never showed up at the last second."

(Flashback)

"Chika, honey, your father and I are going out for a while."

"Ok, mom," Chika replied while combing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

'Okay I'll just check my e-mail first and then call my friends if they want to go check out that that new mall.'

"Oh and we'll be out late tonight, so you'll have to cook something for yourself tonight." Chika's mom replied as she knocked on her daughter's door.

"Ok mom." Chika replied.

"Well, see later tonight… and before I forget no parties while we're gone, bye." She said before closing the door.

"Ok."

'_Like I'm going to do that.'_ She thought as she exited her bathroom then walked over to the computer and started the application for the 'The World'. When the program was complete, the familiar e-mail pop-up appeared saying that she had one important e-mail in her inbox then the Crimson Vs pop-up appear afterwards telling her deck finished a total of 194 battles since she last logged-in.

Deciding to ignore Crimson Vs for now, Chika opened her Inbox and saw the new e-mail's subject was: **IMPORTANT**.

'Important? I'd better read it.' She thought as she opened it.

_Sender: CC Corp_

_Subject: Re: Limited Time Quest info_

_In regards to the pervious e-mail, we apologize for not being specific enough to inform you that this event also is a specific time during the day. The event begins exactly at noon in Sapporo time at ∑ Hidden Forbidden Black Seal and the PC giving you further instructions, will wait there for exactly one hour, if you fail to come at that time then this event is invalid. There will be exclusive one-of-a-kind monsters not seen in public._

_Prize: A life changing event._

_Again we apologize for this inconvenience._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If you are not sure why you received this email, please contact our customer center. We apologize for the inconvenience._

'_A life changing event…what do they mean by that?'_ she wondered until she looked at her digital clock next to her bed. It read 11:25 am.

"Crap, I've only got 35 mins left, damn CC corp. for e-mailing me this late." She yelled as the logged in the World.

(End flashback)

"Well I just it can't be helped," Alkaid said as Chika took off M2D headset and looked at the time which said 11:56.

"It almost time, let see if I have what it takes." She entered the Keywords and disappeared within the azure light ring.

(∑ Hidden Forbidden Black Seal)

When Alkaid appeared in at her destination, she gasped. She saw two platforms, one large and one small that she was on, floating within the endless milky way of space. The two platforms were connected by a long stairway leading up towards the bigger platform.

With nowhere to go but up, she climbed the stairway to the top to found that bigger platform had giant stained-glass mural imbedded on the ground and surrounded by eight alters, each with a stone tablet imbedded. Floating above each one of them were transparent orbs with different colored burning flames inside them that were now surrounded in a transparent case that made them look exactly like over-sized Virus cores. Within the middle of the mural was a stone sword with a blue aura around it.

Alkaid gasped at the beauty of the area she was in and the space in the background made it even more beautiful.

"Wow…CC corp. really pulled all the stops on this place."

"Beautiful, isn't." Alkaid jumped at the sudden voice behind her and quickly shifted towards the voice withdrew her Twin Swords weapon, the Dorje Hatchet, and took a battle stance.

The source of the voice was dark violet coated PC. The women who look to be I her mid twenties in front of her was wearing an dark violet Kimono with dark red edges that look similar to Kaede's except on the back however instead of the rope bowtie she had a red sash that had a pair of blackish silver scythe like wings on her back and the kimono stopped above her knees. She had long black hair that run onto her back. The most distinct feature of the women was that she wore a red eyed black crow mask against her tanned face.

The newcomer saw Alkaid with her weapon out and lifted her left arm in front of her. "My, my, I'm supposed to aid you in this quest, and you're already neglecting help?" At that point Alkaid lowered her weapon, but didn't withdraw them.

"You're suppose to help me…wait are you the PC that was waiting for me?" Alkaid asked.

"If not me, then who else?" the women exclaimed.

"Ok," deciding on withdrawing her weapon.

"Before we begin, my name is Yaminai, and before you ask anything I have a question."

"…and that would be?"

"Well first of all, did you stock up on items?" Yaminai asked.

"Yeah I did, I need them for the monsters." Alkaid could've seen Yaminai smirked if it weren't for her mask.

"Well that's too bad because _you_ won't be fighting them." Yaminai answered. Alkaid for her part put on a look of shook and surprise.

"W-What! H-how that possible? The e-mail said that there would be monsters not seen in public." She yelled.

"True, but didn't the e-mail said you won't be fighting them?" Yaminai asked.

"No it didn't."

"Hmm sorry about that, sometimes my partner forgets to add the basic things." This left Alkaid fuming.

"But since you're here, let's get started shall we" Yaminai then walked over to the impaled sword in the middle of the mural.

"Ok so what am I suppose to do exactly?"

"Simple really…all we…or should I say _I_ need to chant a few words, without any interruptions, while holding this orb," she raised her right hand upward and an orb appeared in it, "…and afterwards _you_ are suppose to with all your might pull this sword out when it starts glowing," the woman said with her left hand on the sword's hilt.

"Ok I get what I'm supposed to do and all but…"

"But?"

"Why…is this event so…different from the others?" Alkaid asked. Yaminai looked at Alkaid in confusion, thou she couldn't see it with the mask on, until she realized what Alkaid meant.

"This event is different because within this particular area something very special is sealed here, something very powerful."

"Something special… and powerful." Alkaid whispered to herself. She looked at Yaminai with a grin of her face.

"Shall we truly begin then?" Yaminai asked.

"Yes." Alkaid walked over to the sword then gripped the handle. When Yaminai moved her right hand above the tip of the swords handle, the orb hover a few inches above the two then shot eight beams of rainbow colored light towards to flames. The orb then shined its light toward the sword.

"Ok here we go." Yaminai calmed herself down then replied.

_The eight waves of destruction, wrecked apart the world, destroyed all that stands._

_The eight waves show not mercy or regret, despite all that live within_

_The eight waves thou destroyed all, but thou createst the waves of salvation_

_Cased from the fallen, the shadows of the twilight rise anew_

_Lost the wave deceased dark's hearth, Skeipth's Wrath of the Dark, blacken life on land and sea._

_The cursed path he walks, torn into despair of the heart._

_Calm as the dot less sky, Innisa's Will of Deter, controls all that shattered._

_Protecting against carnage the wave of decay, Magrus' Parasite absorbs all that stands_

_Flowed by death and lead by decay, his shadow plunges the world into nothingness_

_Foreseen thou blake future, Fidichell's Prophecy, fears the rearing black sun._

_He alone awaits for one to cleanse the wave beforehand._

_Giving into the waves might, Gorres' Gemini, leads the shattered minds into the winds of death._

_Torn between light and dark, he taints the light into everlasting shadows_

_Dusk to dawn she blooms anew, Machad's Divinity, raised her sword into anew twilight._

_Her sword alone shall illuminate the shadow that binds the death_

_-Swallowed by the sea of anguish, Taervos' Vengeance forever bonded by the chains of unforgivened pain. _

_-The cries of the untortured reached across the lands for all to hear.-_

_-From thou endless void of the waves, Corabenik's Time Ruler, sees and hears all, past and future.-_

_-The Sands of Time can and cannot be reversed, all shall forget and remember, the bonds shall break into anew.-_

_- Salvation to Destruction, verse Destruction to Salvation, the Twilight shall bestowed anew, so to the world of paradise.-_

When she finished the flames of the eight alter burned with greater strength as the orb dispelled the previous eight beams of light and shot another eight down towards the base of the mural and near the sword. A sudden 'click' sound appeared within the area and the sword soon started growing.

"Alkaid now!!!" On que, Alkaid pulled upward on the sword. She pulled and pulled but the sword refused to budge.

'_Come on, come on, come on you stupid sword move already.'_ She thought. What seemed like eternity the sword began to move. Then using the last of her strength she successfully pulled the sword out of the mural. Then the borders around the mural began to glow an eerie white color as the mural itself split into eight different pieces then the virus cores began to each glow in their receptive colors. The cores let out a powerful pulse throughout the entire system which sent Alkaid flying into a protective invisible barrier around the platform, sending her onto the ground.

(Canard home)

"Agggrrrhh!!!" Haseo toppled over grabbing his chest in pain.

"HASEO!!!!" Gaspard yelled as he ran over to his guild master.

"Gaspard what happened?" Silabus who ran out of the Alchemy room when he heard Gaspard yell and knelled beside Haseo.

"Silabus, I-I don't know what happen, h-he just fell down a-and started crying in pain when these red symbols appeared." Gaspard pointed at Haseo.

"This has to be bug, a seriously terrible bug, Haseo can you hear me, Haseo." Silabus tried desperately called out.

Like Gaspard said, Haseo's avatar pattern appeared for both of them to see.

-Damnit, where did this pain come from? Skeith you bastard, I know you're behind this.-

**-Would you shut the hell up; You're not the only one suffering here, AGGGHHHHHHHH-**

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

(Moon Tree)

"Master Zelkova, something wrong with Atoli!" Kaede yelled. All the seven council (minus Sakaki and Nala) ran over to Atoli.

"Master Zelkova, what's happening to her?" Hiiragi asked. Zelkova saw Atoli on the floor, struggling against the floor with her avatar pattern glowing.

Zelkova eyes widen at this, "Sophora get Atoli to the medical room NOW!!"

"Yes sir." The medics appeared, restrained Atoli and quickly headed toward the medical room. Halfway there, Atoli screamed, "NO stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT." She grabbed her head.

**-WHAT IS THIS PAINNNNNNNN?-**

(Serpent of Lore)

"M-master Y-Yata, something is wrong with us." Pi replied barely struggling to not fall on the floor."

"Yata, what happening to us?" Kuhn with his avatar pattern glowing bright green.

"I…Don't…know." Yata replied as he tried to move his hand over the command orb and succeeded.

"Computer analyze where this surge of energy is coming from." He replied to the computer as he and Kuhn finally fell on the cold steel floor unconscious.

"Ma…ster Ya…ta." Was the last thing she said as she to joined the two fallen men.

(Lumina Cloth in the back alley)

Endrance grasped his body as his Avatar patterns shined on his PC.

"Master En m-my body hurts." Saku fell onto the marble floor and a few seconds later he to joins her.

(Unknown area)

"Nee-chan, please wake up, nee-chan, nee-chan," Aina desperately shakes Ovan motionless body.

"OONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCHHHAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

(Back with Alkaid)

The explosion of energy soon died out as the virus cores in the alters shattered in pieces and the flames within each one shot out of the alters. They soon hovered in the air then six of the eight burning flames each shot out towards the endless space. Alkaid saw the entire thing that she was left stunned by the light show. Snapping out of her dilemma, Alkaid struggled to stand straight, she never noticed the black flames orb flew into Yaminai who willingly accepted its entry. But unnoticed to all of them the white flame hid under the platform directly behind the alter next to Alkaid.

"Hey Yaminai, what happe-" Her sentence was cut off when Yaminai stabbed in the stomach with her blade.

"W-why?" Alkaid weakly asked.

Yaminai merely smirked, "You want to know? Because Alkaid my dear, you are an idiot."

"W-what?" Alkaid greeted her teeth as the blade sank further down.

"That e-mail I sent you, this entire event, was just to get you here."

"Just to get me here, but why me of all people?"

"Because Alkaid, besides me you were the only one who could remove the sword out of the stone."

"…and why is that important?"

"To release the powerful entities that was sealed here. Just one alone can easily disrupt the entire system."

"Ok that's plain stupid, there's nothing like that in the game." Alkaid choked.

"Ah but there are, Alkaid when you received that e-mail, did you even though that it was strange that you were not supposed to tell anyone about this place or why the area word 'Black Seal' wasn't in the game specs up till now or how I got your e-mail address."

"But are you from CC corp.?" Alkaid asked.

"Now Alkaid, after what I just did to you do you honestly think I work with a bunch of retards who purposely sealed this entire area because they don't want this power given away." She said before grabbing Alkaid by the neck.

As soon as she said that, Alkaid realized the connection.

"You're a hacker!" she replied quietly against Yaminai's strong grip.

"Ah good, so the former Demon Palace empress has a brain." Yaminai held her Blade Brandier weapon, Silent Night dangerously near Alkaid's neck. It had a long, black blade coming out of a red-eyed crow's mouth and the blade was supported by crow wing.

"However, nothing you say or do matters now…" she raised her blade above her "…because you're dead PC." She then slashed Alkaid after letting go of her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" the blade took all her HP down to zero and she fell to the cold stone floor. Alkaid's head was looking towards her arm and saw that a bunch of streams of zeros and ones started appearing out of her.

"I bet you want to know what's happening to your PC right, well you see anyone who gets PKed by my weapon Silent Night, their PC's data slowly eats away at itself until there's no trace left of the victim, he or she will be permanently deleting them from the game itself and like AIDA it too can send people into comas." This stunned Alkaid to the core but Yaminai couldn't tell by the dead body.

"I could stay and watch you disappear into nothingness but I have other things to do, so see you next time." Yaminai turned toward the chaos gate.

"Oh that's right; there won't be a next time." She replied before being encased by a ring of azure light.

Alkaid lied there motionlessly on the ground, her PC data slowly crumbling away.

'No…this can't be the end.' Flashbacks of her, Haseo, and Atoli appeared as she remembered them.

"Haseo…Atoli…I'm sorry.'" She then closed her eyes ready to accept death.

**-Don't give up.-**

Alkaid saw a flaming white orb with green eyes looked down at her.

The orb then shot into Alkaid completely stopping the flowing data.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alkaid shot up as the white flames engulfed her refilling all her missing data. During each passing second, Chika doubled over feeling the same pain as if the white flame were burning her actually body itself. Soon the flames died down and Alkaid lay on the stone floor, completely unscratched. Before Alkaid/Chika was consumed into darkness, the same voice from before replied:

**-Welcome into 'The World'… Will of Deter.-**

A/N: Dang that took a lot longer that I originally thought. Well here's chapter 2 of .hack: Reversal hoped you all like it.


	3. Login 3: Dawning

**.Hack GU Reversal**

Takes place a month after the events of Vol.3, while entering a new lost ground, she unintentionally releases a new set of 8 Epitaphs. While finding them, she, Haseo and Atoil were sent back into the past. A time fic, AlkaidXHaseoXAtoli

Sorry for the long wait everybody, I had collage homework to do and a few hard subjects to finish up, anyway before the chapter starts, I failed to mention this in the previous chapters, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I, rst64tlc, do NOT own .Hack of any kind except: Reversal and its OCs.

Completion date: 10/27/08

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING"

-Host talking telepathy-

**/AIDA Host talking/**

**/AIDA Talking/**

**-Avatar speech-**

_**-Avatar thoughts-**_

Login 3: Dawning

(September 13, 2017)

'What happened?' Chika thought. Her body ached as she tried to move. Her head bobbled as she shifted her head around. She heavily tried to open her eyes as she caught a glimpse of her computer screen from the floor which read 'SYSTEM ERROR' in bold red on the black screen. She pulled her M2D headset off then struggled to stand with the support of her chair and then glanced at her digital clock, which read 8:37.

"8:37!!! H-how did that happen?" She yelled. She thought back to the last thing she remembered. Then she realized her meeting with a Haseo and Atoli to Yaminai to the area then her being backed stabbed and lastly the strange voice before blacking out.

"Yaminai… the back-stabbing Witch was a hacker and I fell for it, damn it." She slammed her foot down, only for her to topple onto the ground, signaling a sharp pain coursing through her body.

"Oww." She gritted her teeth as she once and tried to stand. Afterwards she dressed into her nightgown, seeing no point in putting on her day clothes, she rebooted her computer then for the second time that day logged into The World, ignoring the new mail icon.

(Dual City Breg Epona)

Alkaid appeared in array of azure light next to the chaos gate. Without waiting, she re-entered the keywords. But as soon she pressed 'OK', a message appeared preventing her from warping.

_!Attention!_

'_The World' services such as the chaos gate and NPC shops are currently unavailable at this time, please try again later after all maintenances are done. We'll notify all players when this is done._

"What the…? I can't even go to an area! That sucks." She went toward the elevator and was about to enter when she noticed the entire area was deserted.

"Where is everybody?" She asked no in particular. She ran towards the market area only to see a system admin standing in front of the quest shop. She then walked towards him to ask, but before she could say anything the admin now noticed her and began yelling.

"Hey you, what are you doing here, this area is off-limit to the public or more precisely the entire World is off-limits to all players." The admin yelled in her face.

"Hey, hey calm down already, I didn't know 'The World' was offline." She resorted.

"Of course you did, all players had received an e-mail telling them the 'The World" is offline and more importantly why are you here?" he replied darkly.

"I just logged in and…" She was cut off by the admin.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" He grabbed Alkaid's arm, who struggled against his grip.

"Hey, let go!"

"No I won't, you shouldn't be able to log in let alone acting normally." He yelled as he tightens his grip on the girl. He then started walking toward the guild home still gripped on Alkaid's arm.

"Acting normally?" Alkaid asked.

"Yeah, even since the system failure at near noon, all PCs have been acting up weirdly and haven't been able to log in since then." He explained, completely missing Alkaid flinched.

"But, what does this have to do with me?"

"Since you're the only one who here other than a system admin, you must be a hacker and I'll turn in any hackers to CC corp."

"Hacker! Wait a minute, I'm not a…" she was cut off.

"Shut up."

"What going on here?" a voice yelled. On cue, a pink-haired PC who's entire…well mostly entire body was completely exposed except some armor around certain areas. She did have two ponytails with armor bases from her hair. What was odd to Alkaid was that she was wearing a red bowtie along with her glasses.

"Well I'm glad you asked Miss Pi I've just caught a suspicious PC wandering around the town and I was about turn her in." He said with pride.

"Hey wait a minute, I told you I'm not a hacker already now let go of me." She pulled again from her capturer.

"Shut up you, you're in deep trouble when we get to…" He was cut off.

"Release her!" Pi demanded as the admin flinched back.

"W-what?" he flinched back.

"You heard me, release her now."

"B-but-" He tried to explain but Pi wouldn't let him.

"But what?" she questioned.

"I-I can't, she a hacker and I must…" He was once again cut off, but by Alkaid.

"For the last time, I…AM…NOT…A…HACKER!" she yelled so loud that her voice ranged out threw out the town.

"Don't you when to shut up, I told you're going-"

"Shin." Pi respond.

"Yes." He gave her his full attention.

"Why, by all means, do you think she is a hacker?" she asked.

"Well she _is_ here when no PC shouldn't and-"

"What about you! System admin or not, you guys are PCs too." Alkaid yelled in Shin's face.

"We're special." He resorted.

"Actually she made a very good point." Pi admitted. "But…beside the girl being here, what do you know about this girl that you deemed her as a hacker? And please take your time I here all day."

"Well…um…uh…she…" he mumbled.

"She what?"

"…she is not acting abnormally." He finished.

"If that's the only excuse you have then leave." Pi demanded.

"But I need to report her to-"

"NOW" Pi slammed her leg down. That should've been a warning.

"But I-" he didn't need to finish his sentence when he saw Pi with her lost weapon, Blinding Wing, out and dangerously close to his face.

"Y-yes, mam." He dropped Alkaid and quickly logged out, in fear that Pi would kill him if he didn't. When he was gone Pi walked over to the fallen girl and offered her hand in a similar fashion like a certain steam gunner.

"Are you alright?" Pi asked. Alkaid looked up and took it.

"Yeah thanks." She stood up.

"By the way what was his problem?" Alkaid asked.

"Shin, don't worry about him, he just being paranoid about the system failure."Pi explained.

"The name's Alkaid by the way." She offered her hand.

"Pi." They have shaken their hands.

"By the way what did the shin guy say about system problems?" Alkaid asked. Pi looked at her like she grown a second head.

"Didn't you read the e-mail we sent you?"

"I just logged in without looking at it, guess I miss the massage." She rubbed the back of her head.

"…Right…anyway about the system problems, as of noon earlier today several players reported that their character data was acting up in various ways." She explained.

"Like…?" Alkaid began

"Their audio system is acting up, their PCs are running slowly than normal and they appear black and white…" Pi pondered on the last thing she said. Alkaid blinked a couple of times until she regain her senses.

"…black and white… as in 1945 movie style?" Alkaid asked.

"That the best way to put it." Pi answered. Alkaid pondered was she would look like if she PC was like that, she frowned at the thought of it.

"Of course we think it's just a bug in the system, but just to be sure, Alkaid have you experience anything wrong or out of the ordinary with your PC?"

"No, like I said before I just logged in and here I am, walking around in the town." Alkaid explained. When she finished, she looked at Pi who was thinking about something.

"Well that's good news and hopefully you stay that way, but just to be on the safe side can you come with me for a sec?" Pi asked.

"What for?" She asked.

"Well, just in case that bug happens to be contagious, we would like to scan your PC for any type of infection, just to be of the safe side." Pi explained.

"OK, I don't want any virus infecting me." Alkaid replied as the two walked toward the guild home, unknowing that Pi sent a short mail.

"Hey Pi, is this your guild?"

"No, but we are using it for the time being." She replied as she opened the doors, when they entered the room was an exact replica of Canard's guild rank seven through nine form with the exception of a red-hat. The grunty with a swirl glasses talking about a tub of pickles.

"Um Pi, why is that grunty talking about a tub of pickles?" Alkaid asked. Pi stopped for a moment while Alkaid thought that she was thinking.

"Well… sometime grunties act like their guild masters at time but…other times they act like a completely different person…and to why he's talking about a tub of pickles you don't even want to know." This made Alkaid's eyebrow rose.

"Huh?"

"Ah Miss Pi." They turned towards an approaching Admin.

"The PC scanner his ready to be used and who is this?" He looked at Alkaid.

"This is Alkaid, she the PC that we're scanning for any anomalies." Pi explained, and then the admin nodded.

"Ok then; May the demon palace empress please follow me down this hallway?" He turned toward the said hallway. While walking, Alkaid chucked sadly.

'_Demon palace empress…Haven't been called that in a while."_ While she was thinking, they entered a black room with many screen adorned on the wall with many administers doing maintenances.

"We're here; now please stand on that platform right there." He replied while pointing toward the hovering green platform. He waited a few seconds until he turn towards Alkaid who was spacing out. He snapped his finger in front of her face, until Alkaid snapped back into reality.

"Hello, we're here."

"Huh, oh right sorry, what was I suppose to do again?" She was wide awake.

"You're going to stand on that platform while I scan your PC for any out of the ordinary. While this is happening you cannot move or log out, so while I doing this, you can take off your headset and…do whatever you girl do, this will only take a few minutes." The admin explained, missing Alkaid's glare.

"Fine." And with that Alkaid stood there. Chika set her headset as she walked toward the kitchen.

'_Maybe I'll cook some Miso butter ramen.'_

(Later at 9:15 pm)

"It done and I like to say that your PC is A-OK." He replied happily while Alkaid slowly stepped out of the scanner.

"That's great, so when will the World be back online?" she asked as the admin was thinking.

"Well I'm really not sure but maybe sometime tomorrow in the afternoon if not the following day."

"Great then I'll log out and check my e-mail, keep the World safe now."

"Don't worry about that, we always do." Was the last thing Alkaid heard as the array of azure rings engulfed around her. After she left, the Admin rushed out of the room looking for Pi.

'_Her PC structure is different from the rest…This structure looks similar to that of an Epitaph PC? I'll ask Pi about.'_

Chika/Alkaid checked her e-mail as familiar pop-us screen came up noticing she has two new e-mails. When came to the inbox screen, she glanced over at the sender's names. One was from CC corp. with the subject System problem, while the other one was from…Helba.

"What the-? Helba… Who the heck is she?" Chika opened CC corp.'s e-mail first and as Pi and the administrator explained before, The World was down and not functioning. When she opened the second, it read.

_Sender: Helba_

_Subject: Warning_

_Alkaid, or do you prefer Chika instead. Like what the subject said, I've sent you this warning. I'm sure that you have encountered a Violet-hacker named Yaminai back at__ ∑:Hidden Forbidden Black Seal__._

_Anyhow, Alkaid, you and your friends Haseo and Atoli are endanger now. What you did back at __∑:Hidden Forbidden Black Seal__ was releasing eight powerful anomalies that could easily destroy the system of The World if they aren't contained into PC body. Now that you helped Yaminai with her plans, she can now move onto her final step THAT WILL involve the destruction The World. Currently I'm unable to pinpoint her location but I'll inform you and your friends later._

_P.S. Tomorrow when you go into the field, at the very end, you'll encounter a familiar black and see why your friend Haseo is called the Terror of Death._

"…" Chika stared at the e-mail blankly.

"H-how did see know? Who is Helba…and what did she mean by '_a familiar black' _and _'why Haseo is called the Terror of Death.'" _She pondered what she meant by that. Slowly she turned her PC off then lay on her rose colored bed. She started at the ceiling wondering until her eye grew heavier and her world went black.

(Meanwhile in the Serpent of Lore)

"All systems from servers Delta, Omega and Theta are now complete; all we need now is for you to finish the data flow on the Sigma sever Master Yata and we can call it a day." An Administrator replied from one of the many hexagon screens among the black wall. Yata, the guildmaster of Raven aka leader of project G.U. nodded in approval.

"Good, now tell all of Epitaphs two, five and five to help division one and eight with maintains on the Sigma shops and the chaos gates and tell Shango of Epitaphs three to beta test the new monsters in the area, they need to be operational by noon tomorrow." He commanded.

"Yes Master Yata." With that the admin disappeared off screen while his assistant, Pi, walked up towards the sunglasses mastermind. A few days after the Cubia incident, after the head of CC corp. woken from came back on his business trip, he asked Yata and a few of the members of G.U. were there at the time about how was things were handling. They told him about the events that happened since he left, which was the entire Vol.3 game coarse, and at the end he was livid at the co-heads that they overstepped their boundaries, and revealed to them that Sakaki was actually a ten-year-old boy. To say the heads was shocked about this fact. Finally coming to a decision, he fired all the co-heads, save for a few who actually _had_ some sense, and granted Yata the new head of CC corp. as he was retiring soon. Since then, he and Pi has become the eagle's eye of The World.

"I've gather and checked the requested info on the location of the system failure."

"…and the location?" Yata asked without turning towards her.

"It's still unknown as to where it came from but it defiantly somewhere in the World." Pi explained depressingly. Yata rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Damn…this better not be another Cubia or AIDA incident, because I we can't afford any attack on anything now," said the epitaph PC of the Prophet. Pi could only nod in agreement while shifting through her transparent screens of numerous data flows.

"Well if it makes you fill any better, Zelkova sent a short mail about the layouts of the outer dungeons. Apparently, the Data bugs with them are…acting a lot more weirdly." Pi informed.

"How weirdly exactly?" he asked.

"Well they, for one, are just standing in place and are all gathered around like they have a meeting of some kind." As soon as she explained the end, Yata stopped all process of what he was doing and gave his full attention toward the Avenger.

"They're gathered around…that abnormal of them." He said calmly.

"Yes it is, and it also seems that even approaching them or being right next to them, didn't even faze them or flinch and one of the Moon Tree group also caught something in the message logs."

"…and what did it say?"

"Well…its corrupted text so he sent a copy to Zelkova and me to translate it; I'd manage to translate some of the message but…" Pi paused.

"But…?"

"Near the end, there is a sentence that's written in complex code that I cannot seem to crack." Pi explained.

"Well that's sounds like trouble to me." A new voice entered. The two turned towards the newcomers, which one of them is the same admin who scanned Alkaid followed by hacker hater that accused Alkaid earlier.

"How is that trouble, Dane?" Shin asked.

"Well from personal experience alone, it means that someone doesn't want another person to know something that they've hidden." Dane explained while the two joined into a group of four.

"Huh?"

"It means it's so well complex that it can't be cracked the normal way, and it seems that it only visible to certain people." Pi explained.

"In this case us." Yata finished. While Dane nodded in agreement, shin, however, looked displeased.

"Is it because you guys are Epitaph PCs?" That was more of an answer than a question he replied. He ignored the looks from the three people standing in front of him and saw Dane muttered something under his breath, but couldn't hear it.

"Yes…and to only the species that created the text…mainly the data bugs themselves." Yata wisely explained.

"Ok, I know I asked this before but why were you guys given the Morganna factors, because I can understand Miss Pi and Master Yata but why were those six other were picked, surely CC corp. could've selected better candidates than a bunch of kids?" Shin asked. Soon silence filled the room while the mixed reactions was that Yata slapped his hand on his face, Pi slowly shook her head with closed eyes and Dane looked at Shin like he grown a second head. This lasted until Dane broke the silence.

"Did you ever read the databases?" Shin's response was shaking his head without losing eye contact. Dane sighed at the response while wondering how he ever got stuck with this guy.

"Ok, I'll explain one last time, gees it like I'm telling a three-year-old a repeated story over and over again." Dane ignored the glare directed towards him.

"The Morganna Factors, aka The Avatars, were created by Morganna, who was created by Harald Hoerwick, to make sure that Aura was born as the Ultimate AI, but when she malfunction and became unstable and created the phases to stun her growth, but later the .hackers defeated Morganna and her phases. Since then we, of CC corp., had gathered the remains of those said phase and import them into PC bodies but because they each had a mind of its own, they require certain people to control them and only three people of the CC corp. has actually control over there Avatars while the remain five were chosen from outside of the Corporation." Dane explained, but unfortunately for him, Shin didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear that crap, they're just bits of data, just edit them or something."

(Meanwhile in the Avatar Space)

**-Damn human, I dare he speak so low of us-**

**-The weak-minded little one shall feel our wrath to this day-** Can you guess who said that?

(Serpent of Lore)

"You know you shouldn't insult a digital deity, especially _two_ of them." Pi replied.

"They're _not_ deities; they're just trash data in encrypted codes that's hard to crack, I say we delete all their kind because we can't control them." After yelling this out, he was rewarded with a knock on the head, courtesy of Dane.

"Then you'll be saying the same thing about Aura herself." Dane explained.

"She's different; at least she isn't some giant, doll-sized, deform…" He never finished his sentence as he was mysteriously flown back. When the remaining member looked around, they found Shin in a crater in the wall, instantly PK-ed.

"Well…I don't know who did that but, he _did_ deserve that." Dane said like everything is fine. "Anyways, Miss Pi, do you remember when we scanned Alkaid earlier?"

"Yes and…?"

"Well I didn't say anything to her but when I'd checked her PC data, for some reason, the data structure and capacity is…very similar yours and master Yata's." When he said that, the two Epitaph Users looked toward him.

"Are you saying that maybe that Alkaid's an Epitaph user?" Pi asked, even if she knew that he knew it was impossible, she still wanted to hear what his explanation.

"Well, yes…and no, well at least according to this." Dane opened up a transparent screen with flowing data he then made a second screen pop-up and passed it to Pi and Yata. The two looked at the overview of Alkaid's PC body and its details. Their eyes kept widening as they were reading through toward the end. The two glace toward Dane then toward each other. This continued for a few minutes until Pi broke the silence.

"That's…impossible!" Pi said quietly.

"Are you sure these are the scanned result?" Yata asked.

"These results came directly after we scan Alkaid, there's no mistake about." Dane replied. Yata ponder about this for a while until he calmly walked over to the green terminal orb and placed his hand over it. A transparent screen appeared above him as he inserted the data screen Dane gave him earlier, and then he ran a system check for any alterations as the said screen disappeared. The screen soon reappeared with a text box replying that there were no changes in the text at all.

"Well, these results aren't wrong, but technical terms it's very impossible for Alkaid to be an epitaph user since all eight has already awakened, but still…" Yata turned toward the two PCs.

"We shouldn't rush into these things as that only lead to disaster later on." Yata calmly explained.

"So do you want me to e-mail Alkaid now about the PC's problem?" Pi asked.

"No, instead we are going to observe Alkaid as of now, and see if she is an Epitaph user." Yata brought has hand to his chin and looked toward the screen. Soon a smile pasted itself on him as he replied.

"…and I know just the right person to do this task." Yata began type away on the keyboard.

(September 14, the next day, 1:34)

Alkaid reappeared in the Sigma server root town to see that the place was back to its usual self again. Earlier when she checked her Inbox, she got an e-mail from Haseo, who wanted to go to this area to get this rare item for Twin Blade. She waited as she sat in one of the restaurant's chairs near the Chaos Gate. A few minutes later two familiar figures appeared in view, one being a silvered-haired white PC with a gun holster on both sides of his waist, he had a triangle wave marks on both side of his cheeks just below his ruby-red eyes, and the other PC was a blonde-haired girl wearing a big white cap on her head while wearing her green over white dress with what look like wings on the back.

"Haseo and Atoli, How's it been?" She called over to them.

"Alkaid, I haven't seen in while." Atoli shook Alkaid's hand.

"We only last met before the Dawning incident." Haseo injected, while earning a look of confusion from Alkaid.

"The Dawning incident?"

"Well…that what some of the player call it, basely because they said that the 'The End of 'The World'' is nearing." He bluntly explained.

"…but I think it's just a coincident."

"Yeah…just a coincident." Alkaid muttered to herself, which didn't go unnoticed by Atoli.

"Um Alkaid, are you ok?" Atoli asked concern for her friend.

"Uh, yes I am, I was…just worried about the game crashing down on us." She answered quickly. She hated the fact that she had to hide her mishap of what happen the day before, so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, can we go?" Alkaid asked.

"Anytime." Haseo said.

"So, Haseo, where are these special Twin Blades?" She asked.

"They'll at a field in Σ: Accursed Tempered Hatred…kind of dark for an item called the 'Serene Winds'".

"Maybe it's like a haunted house with a holy treasure at the end sort of thing." Atoli applied.

"Yeah, sometime some things are kind of like that in the World." Alkaid answered. Haseo just shrugged at the comment, not really caring where they went.

"Well, here we go Σ: Accursed Tempered Hatred." Haseo said as three were engulfed in azure rings.

(Σ: Accursed Tempered Hatred)

(Time skip to the Beast Statue) (A/N: I'm lazy; I don't want to explain every part of what happens in the dungeon unless it's important.)

"Man, those Goblins were a pain." Alkaid complained as they neared the beast statue. When they entered, the area instead of the normal level 125 grassy field with the sun shining that the area was suppose to be like the chaos gate picture before the transfer was actually a level 140 cloister tower dungeon with an unusual number of ten floors with strangely level 140 monsters while their levels ranged between 132 and 133, roughly eight levels above them. They did decided to come back later, but for some reason couldn't gate out of the area so continued onward, So Haseo sent a quick mail to Yata about the glitch. As they travel upward, they noticed that each of the six rooms on one floor had a monster battle in each room. They somehow survived through the castle-like dungeon, thanks to each of the team member's skills/items: Alkaid's quick strikes and stamina, Atoli's healing and attack spells and lastly Haseo's Pure Medallion and Icon of Purity items.

(A/N: Math question, if one floor in a cloister dungeon has a monster battle in each of that floor's six rooms and there are ten floor in the dungeon, how many battle is that?......Answer: the longest dungeon in The World, second to the Forest of Pain.)

"Yeah, I thought we never make it, it a good thing that Haseo uses those items on us when we needed them." Atoli said catching her breath as she was supported by her staff.

"Well that just tells us that just because you have infinite use items don't make you all powerful." Haseo replied as they rested just before the beast statue. After a few minutes they were in front of the beast statue.

"Ok, these Twin blades better be worth the trip otherwise I'm going to smash something!" Haseo opened the treasure chest and pulled out a pair of 15 inch golden knifes. The handle had a diamond shaped pommel with gold trims on the edges fastening the black leather with a silver pendent inside it then fastening into the head of the silver oval hilt guard. The blade itself with a light blue rose on top of a silver-ish blue cloud, losing a few of its petals engraved onto it. The blade length was bronze throughout the tip towards the point. To say, the blade itself was beautiful as it shined in the sunlight.

"Wow…It's beautiful." Alkaid replied as the two girls looked at the blades with stars in their eyes. Alkaid, we all can understand why she wanted them, but Atoli…want them for their beauty.

"Yeah it is…so Haseo who get the blades." Atoli asked. Haseo was about to answer when he saw the two girls do the one thing he, Haseo the Terror of Death, cannot defeat no matter how much e tried to resist…The puppy eyes.

'_Ah come on, it bad enough that Atoli does that but Alkaid too!'_

**-Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha, the great Haseo is being pressured by not one but two girls who to get into his pants.-**

(CG movie 04: A Veiling True)

-Damn it Skeith, shut the hell up.- As Haseo continued arguing with his avatar, he and Alkaid failed to see Atoli's avatar pattern suddenly light up.

**-Milady, tell Haseo to drop those blades NOW!-**

"Haseo, drop the blades!" Atoli yelled, as the other two look over at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's something wrong with those blades." Atoli tried to explain.

"What is it?" Alkaid looked at her then at the blades. When Haseo looked at the blades, they started shaking slowly then violently, and then a inhuman woman voice came from them.

**/I've been waiting for you, Terror of Death./** They all flinched at the sudden voice as they looked all around to see if they could find the source. When they glanced at the blades, black spots started appearing from them.

"Agh!" Acting on instincts, Haseo threw down the knifes and they took a few steps back as the black spots completely consumed it. The Black spots then shot toward the beast statue and consume it completely.

"AIDA!" Haseo shouted.

"B-but how…Ovan said that all the bad AIDAs were destroyed." Atoli replied.

Then where the beast statue was once was, turn into a pool of black on the back wall. From within the pool, out came a pale-pink jelly spider monster with a humanoid structure for its body.

"AIDA what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead with a lot of the others." Haseo yelled. Instead of answering, Oswald let out it inhuman scream as it used its Kobold Bullet at the three, but missed.

**/DIE!!!/** it shot Archene Shot at the group.

"Crap, we really picked a bad day to be stuck in an area with that thing." Alkaid replied as she jumped back to avoid a bullet.

"Don't worry." Haseo looked at the enraged AIDA. "I'll handle this." Alkaid was about to ask when she saw his Avatar pattern. The patterns were glowing reddish orange with some symbols had an eye appeared on some parts of his body.

"Good luck Haseo." Atoli cheered.

"Thanks, come on, come on, I'm right here…SKEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIITH!!!!" As soon as he said that, he was surrounded by an orb formation of reddish-orange rotating rings then the entire area was engulfed in a blinding white light.

(Alkaid's POV)

As I saw the strange marks on Haseo, he yelled out something I didn't understand, and then he was engulfed in the blinding light. As the light faded, the cold hard floor we were standing one before was no longer here, in its place I'd glanced back and forth to see that we floating in what looked like a digital outer space. When I glanced back at Haseo, he was floating from where he standing still surrounded by the orb of light from earlier, then Haseo transformed into some like of a giant white doll that looks like a devil with disconnected parts of its body. This Haseo giant had three red-eyes in a triangle formation and strangely enough, this thing had eight floating swords on its back, all centering each hilt around the neck area.

"W-what the… who are you Haseo?" I wondered, as the AIDA spider or Oswald as Haseo called it yelled out. The said AIDA shot out a swarm of webbings at Haseo but he lifted his right arm then the swords on his back formed into a energy scythe and he slashed through the swarm like it was nothing.

"Come on, is that the best you got." Then Haseo lunged forward at the Oswald. It kept firing back with black lasers and some more webbing, but Haseo either passed by them or cut through them effortlessly. When Haseo was in front of Oswald, he slammed his scythe onto the head, the creature then let out a cry of agony as a very light green shield that wasn't in front of it before disperses. The eight swords on Haseo's back started to spin in a circle then they formed around Haseo right arm. Then he shot some orb out and made contact with the spider-like creature. Then a bunch of streams of data flowed for the spider and back toward Haseo as it was like he was extracting something from it. Then an orb came from the spider and transferred to Haseo as the orb from Haseo earlier suddenly blew up the spider, completely destroying it in blinding light.

(A/N: I didn't like how data drain works in the game, how they were there one minute and the next gone without a trace, so all data drain process in this fic with first start with the charge up effects like in Trilogy, then the actual data draining in the game and lastly the orb on the DD victim blows up like Azure Flame God in Trilogy. The blow-up part only applies to AIDA fights only, the rest are the same.)

Haseo gracefully landed onto the ground as the remaining red energy disappear off his body.

"Is everyone ok?" He looked back at the two.

"We're ok and great job, Haseo." Atoli ran over toward him.

(End CG Movie/ Normal view)

"Alkaid, are you ok?" Haseo glanced over to her, only to see that she was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"Alkaid, are you all rig-" She was cut as Alkaid recovered.

"What the heck did you turn into?" she shouted.

"Huh, what are yo-" Alkaid cut him off again.

"Don't you tell me what you mean you know exactly what I mean, you turning into some kind of giant…devil-like doll with eight swords on its back." She yelled out. Haseo and Atoli's faces were in shocked at that comment.

"Wait, you mean you saw Skeith!" Atoli quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hands hoping Alkaid didn't hear it, but unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

"Skeith…Haseo is that the name of that monster you turn into?" Alkaid replied while gripping on Haseo's shoulders.

"Uh, well you see…" A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

"Is everyone alright?" a male voice shouted as two figures appeared behind them.

"As soon as we got the mail, we ran over as fast as possible." Pi said as she and Kuhn walked into the statue room.

"Pi, what are you doing here and how do you know Haseo?" she asked.

"We're friends of his." Kuhn answered.

"Everything fine, Haseo took care of the AIDA here." Atoli said.

"So _that's _why we couldn't get into the area, well we'll start an investigation as soon as you guys and girls leave the area." Kuhn explained.

"Ok, so let get out of here before something else happe-"

"HEY, wait just a pick-in second!" Alkaid cut Haseo off.

"We're not leaving until you tell me how you transformed into Skeith." When she mentioned the said avatar's name, Pi and Kuhn had shock looks pasted on their faces as they glanced over at each other. They glanced at Atoli and Haseo while Atoli hung her head down and Haseo waved his hand around while shaking his head back and forth.

"Uh, where did you hear Skeith from?"

"Sorry, that's my fault." Atoli innocently replied.

"Well, Alkaid right, are you sure that you're not just…" Kuhn was cut off.

"I saw Haseo-" She pointed at him, "-transformed into a giant, white devil shaped doll with hanging body parts, golden claws, three red dots of eyes and eight swords floating off his back that for some reason form a giant scythe when they fused, battling a giant spider in space that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

An eerie silence followed as she finished her explanation. Pi and Kuhn turned toward each other, noticing that they entered chat mode. Meanwhile, Alkaid glanced at Haseo who was chatting with Atoli about how Alkaid saw him battle the AIDA while she told him that she didn't even glanced at her throughout the battle. Finally the two CC corp. admins turned toward Alkaid with a serious expression on their faces after sending a quick mail to someone.

"Alkaid!" Pi stated.

"Yes." She turned toward them.

"What you saw was something no normal PC should've seen, and that reason alone leads us to believe that it possible that your Player character was hacked." This earned a shocked expression on team Haseo.

"Wh-what!?! Wait just a minute, I came into the world yesterday and had my PC checked by you guys and you said that my PC is fine." Alkaid stated.

"Well, Dane _did_ say that, we need to tell him about this, the true is there was something…completely different about your PC structure and we now need to take your PC back you CC corp. for further examinations." Kuhn explained, Pi was about the send the group to the Serpent of Lore when…

"Wait a minute Pi." Haseo walked next to Alkaid's left.

"We all know that Alkaid doesn't cheat or wouldn't go as far as hack her own PC, it just not like her to do something like that."

"Yeah, Alkaid's are friend and she never do something like that, never, not in a million years." Atoli walked to Alkaid's right.

"Guys…" Alkaid whispered.

"We're not going to delete her PC, we're just going to bring her to the Serpent of Lore." The two clammed down after hearing that, but Alkaid looked at Kuhn confusedly.

"What's 'The Serpent of Lore'?" the twin blade asked.

"You'll found out…now" Pi snapped her fingers and on instant the five were engulfed in rings of azure light.

(The Serpent of Lore)

The group then appeared in the all so familiar room that nearly everyone has known since the AIDA incident, while for Alkaid, this was her second time being here. When she appeared, she looked around to see that she was inside the same room of numerous hex-shaped monitors surrounded both ends of the wall.

"Pi contacted me about the situation and I quite interested to know how that was possible." The voice from a muscular with red clothing that covered most of his already exposed body riding on a floating platform in front of a circling serpent biting onto its tail.

"Alkaid, Welcome to 'The Serpent of Lore."

Finally, I'm done, Chapter 3 of .hack//Reversal finished. Sorry for the last update and I forget to mention that I'm going to add the GC movies into this fic because I think it's cool. First let me upload the movies to my PC then e-mail to Haseo.

_Download initiating…_

(5 minutes later.)

_Download complete_

CG Movie 01: Dark Rising: _From the beginning of chapter one to end before the real world part._

CG Movie 02: Temple: _When Alkaid first appeared in ∑ Hidden forbidden Black Seal and viewing the sight._

CG Movie 03: Awaked and Betrayal: _When Yaminai asked when Alkaid was ready to Innisa's entry into Alkaid._

Ok, I couldn't think of anything good for the third movie, but hey, it a start.

Haseo: "Hey wait rst."

Rst: "Yes Haseo?"

Haseo: "I came to tell you, haven't you noticed something similar to the endings of your chapters?"

Rst: "Well…now that you mention it, I do feel like there's something I'm overlooking, but can't pinpoint it."

Haseo: "Well rst, I'm surprised that you didn't noticed, but- (Atoli walks in)

Atoli: "Rst, your ending mostly end with Welcome to something, why is that?"

Rst: "Well you see there are two reasons, one is to actually promote the story…"

Haseo and Atoli: "…and the other?"

Rst: For this chapter alone, I pretty much exceeded my man-made limit for a chapter."

Haseo: "…and that limit is?"

Rst: nearly ten pages or less, maybe eleven or twelve but this alone is 17 pages and with collage work, not to mention that I'm a _very_ slow typer with collisions of idea coming for every direction of my head every five or so second over the last idea, it hard for me to keep up the updates.

Haseo: "…Well you do have a point there."

Rst: Thanks for understanding, and I really need to wrap this up so…" He look at where the two PC as the logged out.

Rst: Man, I really have nothing against typing long stuff, I just don't like don't actually typing stuff that long. Well that all for now folks, until next time. (-rst64tlc- logs out).


End file.
